Escape
by jay-ello
Summary: Once just a one-shot, now several. Need an escape from a boring day? Love Fluffness? Just Read. DISCONTINUED.
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ben 10 or This Song.**

**A/N: Just something I wanted to write after listening to it. Plus, the Chargers lost!!! Damn it! Enjoy.**

Escape

* * *

_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song._

I watched Gwen sleeping on her side of the bed. We've been dating since I was sixteen and she was fifteen, and we've been living together since we were twenty-one. Now at the age of twenty-five, it's almost been ten years. I frowned. I love Gwen in all, but ten years? That's way too long to be with one person. I mean, I'm the only man she's ever been with and... Well, she's the second for me. Anyways, it seems that marriage isn't for us. I watch as her eyes fluttered opened.

"What's wrong baby?" She yawns before sitting up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Before she would've pushed me to tell her, then she would comfort me or we'd have sex, but now...

"Okay," she said falling back asleep and turning away from me.

That's it. I need something new.

_So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:_

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."_

I grab my laptop from my bedside table and click it on. I look at several websites, the usual myspace, facebook, porn, and other random shit. After all of that, I checked my email.

Inbox(2)

I look at the first one: Spam. the second one's from Ben. 'Kev, check out this couch me and Kai are selling.' It had a link along with it. I click on it and it takes me to DavisList. I look at the ugly couch. I'm about to switch websites until I saw an interesting item.

'Hot in Bellewood' Created by 'Babyred'

Curiously I clicked on it.

'Hi, I'm twenty-four and look. And I wonder, are you a hot man in Bellewod? Think hard or just look in a mirror. If you would go gay for yourself, go for this.' I laugh. Gwen stirs in her sleep, so I decide to be a littler quieter and continue reading. 'Well, if you like pina coladas and dancing or playing in the rain. I really hate yoga, so if you like it, don't bother. And if you're a genius, yeah... Same. Don't answer. If you like having public sex during the night in the nice outdoors, do answer. Well then, I'm the girl that you looked for, write to me and we'll escape this place.'

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine._

I bookmarked the page. No one else seemed to be answering it, so I will eventually. I love Gwen, but our realationship is done. I mean, our sex life. No, let me rephrase that. Our lack of a sex life. We haven't had sex in two months, and when we do, it's the same thing: over and over again.

Foreplay: Me, her.

Position: Missionary.

Orgasm: Her, me.

Sleep.

It's not fun anymore.

_So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad._

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."_

Ah, fuck it. Sorry Gwen, but I just have to. As soon as I get home from, I get on my laptop. I respond to Babyred.

'I'm hot in Bellewood' Created by 'Sorberdude'

'Hey, I'm twenty-five and pretty hot. So, Babyred, I like pina coladas and dancing in the rain. You should know that I don't eat a lot of health foods. I like beer, but I do prefer champagne. I love sex anytime, anywhere. So, I've read your ad over and over. I really really need to meet you. So if you're any interested, come meet me in O'Malley's in downtown Bellewood. I'll be there in a black striped shirt. I'll wait for you for an hour. Together we'll plan our escape.'

I smirked at the screen and clicked send.

"Kevin?" I look up and see Gwen. She was wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt, black, unflattering black pants, and black flats. Her hair is tucked into a tight bun. Black-rimmed glasses framed her usually pretty face. she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey." I respond closing the laptop.

"I didn't know you'd be here so soon. I would've cooked something sooner."

"It's okay. don't worry about it." She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, you mind if I borrow the laptop?" She gestures the the heated metal in my lap.

"Sure." She smiles. It's small. She walks over and grabs the laptop. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves.

--

I check for any response later.

'I'll be wearing a yellow dress. ;)'

_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew..."_

_"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

I pack my black shirt in a bag to hide it from Gwen. Before I walk out the front door, she stops me wearing only in a zebra print bra and skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She smiles and brushes invisible dust off my shoulder.

"Oh," she says in a sweet voice. "Nothing. You just look really nice today."

"Oh, well, err... thanks." She pulls on my shirt down to her face and kisses me. Not the really soft, light kisses she usually gives me, but a rough passionate one. This kiss is much like the ones we used to have when we started dating. I place my hands on her bare waist and pull her closer. She runs her fingers through my hair. Suddenly out of breath, we let go.

"What was that for?" I ask looking down on her. She tiptoes and whispers in my ear.

"I just wanted to." She playfully pushes me away and walks back towards the bedroom.

--

I sat patiently at the bar. I check my phone again. It's almost been an hour. Damn, I've been conned. I chug the remainder of my beer. I'm about to stand up and leave when...

"Excuse me, have you seen a young gentlemen wearing a black striped shirt?" I gaze at the girl beside me.

"Well what do you know?" I thought out loud. Shocked, Gwen turns to me. She dons bright red heels and a short light yellow dress that stops mid-thigh. I see the bra she wore this morning peeking out of the top of her dress. Her expression softens as looks at my shirt.

"Oh, it's you." We laugh. She takes the seat beside me and I order her a drink.

"Two pina colada's please." I place my hand on her thigh.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson." She giggles. "I never would've guessed."

The bartender places our drinks between us.

"I never knew you liked pina coladas... or the rain, for that matter."

"Well, honey. I didn't know you preferred champagne over beer."

"I didn't know about you're crazy sexapades fantasies." She smirked.

"Well, it seems that we don't really know each other that well."

"Well, then." I grab two plane tickets to Maui out of my pocket. "Let's escape."

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

* * *

**Well, that was a lame ending. I did enjoy writing it. Maybe I'll make a whole thing of songfics. Maybe. If I have a lot of good feedback. I'm currently working on Not So Perfect. So, if you haven't read it yet. Read it. It's not perfect (hahahahah! pun!!), but I hear it's still pretty good.**

**Review.**


	2. California

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ben 10 or This Song.**

**A/N: After listening to my ipod, I decided to make a whole mess of Songfics. Some will be connected; others will not. I will make a connection for Escape, but that will be a later time because I have the perfect song.**

**_A little background info on this next one:_**

**Kevin is a struggling musican in a small town in Kansas. He's slightly less muscular than normal, has his lip pierce, and his ears are gaged. Other than that, he looks the same as in AF. Gwen is his girlfriend of three years. She looks like she does in AF, but her hair only reaches between her chin and her shoulder and her tongue is peirced. Kevin is twenty and Gwen's nineteen. No powers and no aliens. I'm using Bill from my other story as Kevin's stepdad. His mother is dead. Gwen's parent's don't approve of Kevin. Ben is Gwen's twin brother. He and Julie don't like or approve Kevin even though they've been together for so long.**

* * *

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
We can fly away to outer space  
We can find a way to leave this place_

Kevin Levin laid out on his couch with his head on his girlfriend's lap and strummed on his guitar. His girlfriend, Gewndolyn Tennyson, played with his hair as he did so.

"Hey, sing with me?" He asked. He played notes. She smiled and gladly sang random lyrics from the top of her head.

"Okay," he said. "Another question: will leave town with me?" She stared blankly at him. Then began to giggle uncomfortablely as if he was joking. She noticed the serious look on his face.

"What?" She asked with confusion and shock present in her voice.

"Let's go away from here." He sat up and faced her.

"Kevin," She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He placed his guitar on the ground.

"Baby, just hear me out." He grabbed a hold of both of her hands and looking into her eyes. "I love you. I'm so in love with you. I'll give up everything and anything for you: my car, my guitar, hell, I'll die for you. So run away with me." She glances away from him.

"I don't..."

"Gwendolyn, baby. I've been thinking about leaving since I turned eighteen. When Bill kicked me out of the house I was going to leave, but I can't leave without you. You're over eighteen now, so you're allowed to do whatever you want now. Your parents, Ken, and Ben can't stop you, if you want to leave."

"Where would we go?" She reverted her eyes back at him.

"Anywhere, hell, I'll take you to Saturn if you want."

"Kevin, I don't think..."

"Don't think."

"But how will we?"

"We'll figure it out." She remained silent and didn't look at him. He watched her intently waiting for the answer.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She respond still not looking at him. There was another silence.

In a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Okay."

_We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see_

"So are you all pack?" Her boyfriend asked over the phone. Gwen nodded.

"Almost, you?"

"Yep. I put all the things I'll need in California in the trunk of my car. Argit helped me put all my things in a storage. He said that he'll send it after we get settled." She took a deep breath.

"We're really do this, aren't we?" She asked nervously. She loved Kevin truly, but she's neer been outsie of Kansas before. Sure, she, Ken, Ben, Grandma Verdona, and Grandpa Max used to travel around in the Rustbucket, the RV owned by their granparents, but they never past Kansas. Hell, she's never even seen an ocean in all of her nineteen years. Now she was going to be crazy and move to California with her boyfriend. He wants to move to LA so he could try to get signed, but she had an idea on how hard that it may be. Naturally, she was really nervous. She had no idea what was going to happen.

"Yeah. I'm happy that you're really doing this with me, Gwen. You really don't have too." Despite her nervousness and her fear, Gwen knew that Kevin was not forcing her to go.

"I want to." This wasn't exactly the truth. She was so nervous and scared out of her mind.

* * *

That night Gwen didn't sleep. She still had to pack for her trip and decided just to waited until 3 AM, the time they planned to leave. Around 11, Ben came to her room to try to convince her to dump Kevin. This was something he did once a week for three years. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Ben, honestly drop it. I know you don't like him but... just drop it." Ben was taken back. Sure, he could tell by her body language that she was annoyed, but never once did she ever verbally ask him to stop.

"Why?" She looked him in the eye. Without saying a word, she pulled him into a tight embrace. His eyes widen but he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" He asked as she pulled away.

"Oh nothing. Just thanking you for always looking out for me." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh okay." She shooed him out of the room after that. She jumped on her bed and cried. Warm tears trickled down her face. She sobbed silently until her phone started ringing. She checked the time again. It was nearly 3 by then. She checked her phone. There was a text message from Kevin.

'I'm here. Throw your things out the window.'

She walked over to the window, not surprised that Kevin was already there waiting. In the dark he smiled at her. She proceed to open her window and threw her contents out the window. When all but one bag was left, she took a good look at her room. Of course it was spotless. She walked on her bed and grabbed her favorite pillow. Then she strode over to her vanity. She got one glance of her self in the mirror before turning away. She placed her phone, all that was left of her, on the table.

She scribbled a note, but last minute, she threw it in the trash bin.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

_If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats_

She openned the door of his green car. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He pulled out of the her street. Soon they were out of the small little town they lived in. Their plan was to drive nonstop with the exception of bathroom and food breaks until they got to California. Gwen would sleep first, then drive for four hours and Kevin would drive the rest of the way. Gwen protested at first saying she could drive for a longer perio of time, but Kevin was against it. Once in California, they would find a place to spent the night, and then head straight for LA.

Gwen fell asleep after passing the state line of Kansas and Nevada.

'_You're too good for him. He doesn't deserve you._' Ben's voice echoed in her mind.

'_You're not going to the University? Why not! It's because that Kevin boy doesn't go to school isn't it!_' Her parents voiced rang in her head.

Her mind was crowd with voices and fear. Unconsciously, she began to cry. Kevin noticed her sobs and looked at her with smypathy.

* * *

"Baby, wake up." Kevin nudged Gwen.

"What?" She blinked. she realized her face was damp. "Where are we?"

"Going to eat." He pointed to the diner. She checked the time. It was 11 AM. Her parents were probably wondering where she was. She openned the door. Kevin waited for her and the two of them walked into the diner together. They were quickly seated and ordered.

"So where are we?"

"In the middle of Utah."

"Already?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Note that I've already drove for eight hours."

"I'll drive."

"Nah." The waitress placed the drinks between them. She smiled at the two.

"So where you kids from?" She asked.

"Kansas," Gwen answered.

"Oh, I see. How old are you two?"

"He's twenty and I'm nineteen." Gwen took a sip of her water.

"So are kids eloping in Vegas?" Gwen nearly choked on her water.

"Uh, no. Where would you get that idea ma'am?" Kevin asked politely.

"Oh, usually kids driving along the highway are running away and eloping and what-not." She smiled again and apologized for getting the wrong idea. As she walked away, Kevin got an idea.

Gwen and Kevin finished their brunch and proceed to keep driving. Neither of them really talked after the eloping topic was brought up.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

_Hynotized by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back be a good idea  
Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear_

Gwen started twitching. Her hands were shaking. Unable to take it, she openned the glove compartment and rumaged through it until she found the white box and a lighter. She rolled down the window. Tapping the box, a slim cigarette landed in her hand. She dropped the box into the cup holder. The used the lighter and lit her fag.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Whoa, since when have you smoked?" Kevin asked. Not once snce they've been dating has he ever seen her smoke. Yeah, he did and she never minded.

"Since now." She expelled smoke from her lungs before inhaling again.

"What's wrong?"

"Kevin, I'm scared." She rubbed her forehead. He placed a hand on her leg.

"I know." Silence. 'Damn it,' He thought to himself. She was suppose to be happy, not scared out of her mind. He wanted her to wan to be with him; this was so not what he wanted.

He kept driving. She kept smoking.

* * *

I was well into the night when Kevin pulled over to the shoulder.

"What happened? Are we out of gas?"

"No." He simply answered. Suprised, Gwen looked at him as he openned his door. He walked around the car to her side and openned her door.

"What are you doing?" He knelt down before. She looked at him in shock.

"Just be a quiet." He took a deep breath. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, you've made me the happiest man in the world. Despite all your fear, you came along with me. You're selfless, whereas I am selfish. I just... Gwen, you're amazing. I love you. I know I've said that a dozen million times already, but I mean it. I love you. This isn't probably how you pictured it and this isn't how I planned to do it, and Vegas is roughly an hour away. I don't have a ring, but..." He look into her jade eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Tears ran down her face as dropped her cigarette. His heart dropped.

"Yes," She answered without hesitation. His eyes brighten up. He quickly pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepen the kiss.

_But I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving_

"Just a few more hours." Kevin said to a nearly asleep Gwen. She smiled at him. She admired the ring that he brought her. It was a silver band with a small diamond in the middle with two even smaller diamonds beside it. It wasn't much because they still have to find a cheap apartment.

"Are you happy?" He asked her hoping for a positive answer. He didn't want an honest one unless it was positive.

"Yeah."

"Good," he smiled. "Because if you weren't, this might have been kidnap." She laughed.

"Yeah, because I'm really going to marry my kidnapper." He laughed with her. She held her hand. He looked at it, then stretched his hand. She laced their fingers together. She put her head against her pillow and fell asleep.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

A 'Welcome to California' sign shined in the dark night. Kevin squeezd Gwen's hand. She moaned in her sleep.

"Honey, We're here."

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

_

* * *

_

**Lame... Sorry. Hahahahaha, I love this song. It's California by Metro Station. I'm going to marry Mason Musso btw. :) hahhahaa... You may be wondering why the last part is centered while the rest of the story is lefted-sided, It was just short. It looked better in my eyes. Whatever. Hahahhahaa.**

**Oh, so if you want to request a song fill this out. Note: It may take a while.**

**Name:**

**Song:**

**Artist:**

**Couple(s):**

**I don't do Bevin. Honestly, I've read some, and whereas they were cute and fluffy and I'm usually up for yaoi, I cannot get into it. Trust me I've tried. Same for Bwen, I do incest at all (except Fruba).**

**Review.**


	3. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ben 10 or This Song.  
****  
Title:** Chasng Cars  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Gwen/Kevin  
**Word count: **1,627  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Planning a wedding.

A/N: This was the first request and honestly, I hated this song. I like it a little bit now. Listening to it over and over to understand it, I don't think I do, but here's my try. If you gys totally hate it, I understand. Also, if you're gonna make a request, please put what Ben 10 couple you want, or if you want one.

* * *

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

"We should sent one to my grandparents in Florida." Gwendolyn said as she stuffed wedding invitations into envelopes.

"Sure," Kevin answered absent-mindly as he too stuffed invitations into evelopes.

"I think we should invite Cooper and Allan too, do you agree?" She used a damp sponge to seal the invitations.

"Yeah," he said following suit.

"We should also invite my old friend Jenna from California."

"Why not?" He started on a new invite. Don't think Gwen didn't notice this. She was well aware that he didn't want the big fancy wedding and was only doing this for her.

"I hear Darkstar is getting out of the Null Void soon." Gwen smirked, "I was thinking I'd push you off a cliff and marry him instead." Now this caught his attention.

"What?!?" He fisted his hand slammed it on the table.

"Joking, joking." She giggled. "Now pay attention. We got a lot of--"

"I don't wanna do this," he interrupted. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them.

"I know, but we have to." She patted his head.

"No, we don't anyone. Just you and me." He looked up at her. "And we don't need this big fancy wedding."

"I know..." She smiled. "But we're doing it anyways." With that, he got up and walked away from the kitchen table.

"Kevin," She cried out as she followed him. He waited for her inside his car. Without a word, they momentarily left their lives.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

Kevin stopped his car by a bridge. This bridge overlooked a river that was 15 feet deep. The bridge itself was only 5 feet over the water.

"What are we doing here?" Gwen said finally breaking the silence.

"If I jumped off this bridge, would you join me?" Kevin asked very serious. Gwen cracked a smile.

"I don't give into peer pressure."

"I'm serious, would you jump with me and just forget society and their stupid rules?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Sex." He smirked. They stared at each other before laughing. He climbed over towards the edge of the bridge and held his hand out to her. She gladly took it. He pulled her up.

"One..." He started counting.

"Two..." She helped him out.

"Three!" They said together as they both plunged into the river.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_"I love you." She moaned as he nipped at her neck. He placed his fingers under the hem of her tank top. She traced his jawline before knotting her fingers into his hair. He carefully pulled her tank top over her head.

_Those three words,  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

"I love you," She moaned again. He stopped before staring into her eyes. Now Kevin Levin was not a 'feelings' person. Sure, he said 'I love you' to her before. But... he felt that those words were not enough to tell her how he felt. What did he feel?

He loved her, yes.

He adored her, yes.

Was he obsessed? Yes.

Was he madly in love with her? Yes.

So even if it didn't feel like it was enough, he still said it.

"I love you."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget_ _the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Gwen what are you doing?" Kevin asked as he watched his fiance jump into a bouncy house. They were at Ken's two year old daughter's birthday party. He didn't want to go, but she of course dragged her there. Now he was questioning her actions as he watched her jump mindlessly by herself in the bouncy house.

"Join me!" She said inbetween bounces.

"No way." He retorted. "Besides, what would the world think? The great Gwendolyn Tennyson, cousin of Ben 10K, Hero of Heroes, and the infamous Kevin 11K, former bad guy turned good, turned bad, and turn good again, jumping together in a jumper?"

"Don't think. Just do." She backflipped and continued to jump around. Realizing he was going to lose anyway, he relucantly crawled in through the small hole.

"Happy?" He asked as he stood up in the middle. She jumped around him.

"Nope, you gotta jump with me silly!" Rolling his eyes, he smirked and started to jump. Holding hands, they jumped in circles. They giggled, laughed, and made goddamn fools of themselves.

Did they care?

Nope.

But Ben, Julie, Ken, and Cecila, Ken's wife, had a good laugh.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

"Why do you love me?" Kevin asked. It was the night before their wedding. Now, shouldn't they be having a bachelor's and a bachelorette party? They would, but the fact that there may be a male stripper in Gwen's face made Kevin hate the idea. Plus, he said he didn't need anyone but her and turned down a party for himself.

So there they were: in Gwen's parents home. They would sleep in seperate rooms. The wedding would in the backyard at one o'clock the following day. Manny and Allan would be Kevin's groomsmen. Cecila and Helen would be Gwen's bridesmaid. Julie and Ben would the maid of honor and the best man.

"Do I need a reason? I simply do." Kevin sat on the chair across the room while Gwen read a book on her bed.

"Why me?" Gwen closed the book and walked over to him.

"Because, you're quite good in the sack." She joked. She straddled him.

"I'm being serious Gwen." He looked down at her chest avoiding her eyes.

"I love you because..." She looked up and then back at him.

"I don't know why, but I do."

"I need a reason."

"Why do you love me?" She asked him.

"Because I do."

"Same here." He smiled.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

"Do you, Kevin Ethan Levin, take Gwendolyn Alicia Tennyson to be your lawful wedded wife: to have and to hold, through richer and poorer, through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" Kevin inhaled deeply as he looked into Gwen's deep green eyes.

"I do." He smiled and squeeze Gwen's hands.

"Do you, Gwendolyn Alicia Tennyson, take Kevin Ethan Levin to be your lawful wedded wife: to have and to hold, through richer and poorer, through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." She answered without hesitation. She smiled back.

"With the power invested in me by the union of the Plumbers, I now prounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Plumber smiled. Kevin leaned down to gentlely kiss her. To his surprised he wrapped her arms around his neck and added more passion to their kiss. As he pulled away, he grabbed her hand and they ran up the aisle.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Kevin Levin, what are you doing?" Gwen asked as she looked down on her husband. The newlyweds were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. The were driving to a waterfall where Kevin sudden pulled over the car and got out. Now he was lying down in the middle of the road.

"I'm lying down." He looked past her up on the sky.

"May I ask why?"

"It's pretty." She raised an eyebrow.

"Join me." He patted the road next to him. Without words, she got down on her knees and joined him. He stretched his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest. The two stared up at the sky.

* * *

**End.**

**I hope it was good. Anyways, the next songfic I'm doing is Capri by Colblie Caillat. So don't request until I finish that one. And if you're wondering... They don't get run over. **


End file.
